Sabor a miel
by bruxi
Summary: Zoro ¿a qué saben los besos?" "¡Y yo que sé!" "¿Probamos?" Dedicado a Elena ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ENANA!


**YAHOI!! Akí yo de nuevo con un regalo para mi imouto-chan que hoy cumple 14 años ¡Espero que te guste y que no protestes porque entonces te mato! Y vives en casa conmigo asi que me seria muy fácil muahahahahahahahaa!!**

**Disclaimer: **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Eiichiro Oda y su imaginación, yo sólo los uso para hacer historias con las que matar el tiempo xDDD

**Oneshot: **Sabor a miel

Era un día normal para nuestros piratas favoritos. El sol brillaba en el cielo sin nubes y los ocupantes del Thousand Sunny desempeñaban sus labores diarias, es decir: Luffy, Ussop y Chopper haciendo cabriolas en el columpio, Zoro roncando a pierna suelta, Sanji sirviendo la merienda a las úncas dos chicas a bordo y Nami aprovechándose de él, Robin leyendo uno de sus libros y Franky escondido sabe dios donde ideando nuevos juguetes arquitectónicos. Sí, todo era perfecto, un día normal y corriente, hasta que Nami inició cierta conversación.

- ¡Robin! Sanji-kun ya nos ha servido la merienda ¿vienes ahora o quieres que le diga que guarde tu parte para más tarde?- Robin ni siquiera contestó, tan sólo usó sus poderes para traer la copa de helado que había encima de la mesa. Nami pegó un salto al sentir que un brazo rozaba su costado- nunca me acostumbraré- suspiró.

- Perdona si te he asustado- dijo la voz calmada de Robin, Nami sonrió.

- No es nada, pero dime ¿tan interesante está ese libro?

- La verdad, he leído muy pocos de este género, normalmente me centraba en los de arqueología, pero he descubierto que los libros de romance también son muy interesantes.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Verdad que sí? A mí me encantaban los cuentos en los que el príncipe siempre iba a rescatar a la princesa. Bellemere-san solía contarnos muchos a mí y a Nojiko, aunque luego siempre nos decía que las chicas debíamos ser fuertes y que podíamos defendernos tan o mejor que un hombre- dijo Nami con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- ¿Bellemere?- preguntó Robin.

- ¡Ah claro! Tú no sabes nada de eso. Bellemere-san era mi madre adoptiva y Nojiko mi hermana también adoptiva, pero éramos una auténtica familia. Después, por diversas circunstancias a Bellemere-san la asesinaron unos piratas. No hablemos más de cosas tristes ¡cuenta! ¿De qué va ese libro?

- Son dos jóvenes que se odian a muerte pero que por un acuerdo entre sus familias son obligados a casarse, y poco a poco van enamorándose sin darse cuenta. Ahora mismo voy por la parte en la que ambos se dan su primer beso.

- ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡El primer beso! Debe ser muy bonito y romántico, sobre todo si la persona a la que se lo das te ama y tú a ella claro.

- Oye navegante ¿tú nunca te has besado con nadie?- ante la pregunta Nami se sonrojó.

- E-es que... en Kokoyashi no había mucho donde elegir y con todos los problemas que tuve por culpa de Arlong... ¡No he tenido tiempo de encontrar a mi media naranja!- Robin soltó su típica risa- ¿de qué te ríes? ¿Acaso tú ya te has besado con alguien?- preguntó Nami aun sabiendo la obvia respuesta afirmativa, y es que Robin le llevaba 10 años, y las mujeres de 28 como la morena ya solían estar casadas o por lo menos prometidas y a punto.

- Sí, pero nunca lo he hecho por gusto- ahora Nami se tapó la boca.

- Lo siento Robin, no prentendía...- Robin sonrió.

- No tiene importancia, para mí los besos eran una forma más de sobrevivir, nunca he pensado en ellos como en algo especial, nunca he pensado en el amor, en mi anterior vida no tenía cabida ese sentimiento- Nami no contestó, era raro oír hablar a su nakama de aquella manera, por lo que optó por callar, no quería abrir viejas heridas que ya habían comenzado a cicatrizar.

- ¿Por qué estáis hablando de besos y amor?- Nami se sobresaltó al sentir la voz de su capitán a su espalda, Robin rió.

- Sólo comentábamos el libro que estoy leyendo- dijo la arqueóloga.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah...

- Oye Luffy- dijo Robin clavando sus ojos azules en la cara del chico- ¿tú ya te has besado con alquien?

- ¿Uh?- Luffy la miró sin entender- ¿a qué te refieres con eso Robin?

- Es obvio idiota, a que si alguna chica te ha besado alguna vez- le dijo Nami expectante, si ese niño grande ya había tenido su primer beso eso significaría su ruina moral (cosa que dudaba por otra parte).

- Pues... ¡claro que sí!- Nami se quedó boquiabierta y Robin amplió su sonrisa.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Con quien?

- Con Makino. Era la chica con la que nuestro abuelo nos dejó a Ace y a mí para que nos cuidara, y muchas veces me daba besos en las mejillas o en la frente- Nami cayó de espaldas ¡¿cómo había podido pensar que ese burro que tenían por capitán se había besado con alguien?!

- No me refería a eso Luffy- le dijo Robin aun sonriendo.

- ¿Ah no?- Robin negó sin borrar su sonrisa y Nami desapareció en la cubierta, no estaba para explicarle a Luffy lo que eran los besos.

- Me refería a que si alguien, alguna vez, te había besado en la boca- Luffy hizo una mueca.

- Eso debe ser un poco... asqueroso ¿no?- Robin rió de nuevo.

- Depende de con quien te lo des y de como lo des o te lo den.

- Ah...

- ¿Quieres probar?- le preguntó súbitamente la arqueóloga.

- Pero... ¿A qué saben los besos?

- Ya te he dicho que eso depende de la persona. Así que... ¿quieres probar?- le preguntó de nuevo sin perder su típica sonrisa, Luffy también sonrió de forma inocente.

- Vale ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Tú tan sólo cierra los ojos- Luffy la miró extrañado pero obedeció. Robin acercó su cara a la del chico, le gustaba la inocencia de su capitán y, muchas veces, actuaba como una madre y otras como una amiga como era el caso. Era la única que tenía paciencia para enseñarle las cosas básicas de la vida. Luffy sintió el aliento de Robin hacerle cosquillas en la cara, ella ya estaba muy cerca, sus labios a punto de rozarse...

- ¡Robin-chwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Te he preparado otro hela...- la voz de Sanji se oyó a la vez que hacia su aparición en la sala del acuario, y, al ver la escena...- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡LUFFY! ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!- exclamó propinándole una patada en pleno estómago lanzándolo hacia atrás y dejándlo incrustado en la pared (**N/A: **menos mal que el pobre es de goma xDD).

- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ¡No estaba haciendo nada malo!

- ¡Estabas a punto de besar a Robin-chan y eso no puedo permitirlo! ¡No te preocupes Robin-chan! ¡Yo te protejeré! ¡Luffy largo de aquí y no molestes más pedazo de burro!- Luffy miró a Sanji sin entender y, enfadado, salió a la cubierta. Ahora tenía más curiosidad en saber a qué sabían los besos.

- Oye Nami- le dijo acercándose a ella- ¿a qué saben los besos?- la pelirroja lo miró extrañada.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Luffy se encogió de hombros.

- Es que tengo curiosidad. Robin iba a enseñármelo antes, pero Sanji se enfadó no sé por qué- Nami lo miró incrédula, pasando su expresión a una de furia.

- ¡¿Qué ibas a hacer qué?! ¡Luffy eres un aprovechado!- le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un chichón- ¡no te acerques a mí en todo el día!- se dio la vuelta para irse dejando al pobre chico sentado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza ¿por qué hoy todo el mundo la tomaba con él?

- Jo ¿y ahora a quien le pregunto?- vio a Ussop y a Chopper un poco más lejos haciendo cabriolas, tal vez ellos podrían responderle- ¡oe!- el renito y el nariz larga se giraron a mirarlo.

- ¡Luffy! ¡Mira lo que he aprendido a hacer!- exclamó Chopper haciendo un par de piruetas en el aire.

- ¡Como mola! ¡Yo también quiero!- exclamó Luffy con ojos brillantes, Ussop sonrió con su habitual sonrisa.

- ¡Tal y como esperaba de mi aprendiz!- de pronto el moreno recordó su propósito inicial y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas delante de los dos.

- Decidme- ellos lo miraron extrañados por la seriedad de su voz- ¿a qué saben los besos?

- ¿Eh?- Chopper y Ussop lo miraron confundidos.

- Pues... yo nunca he dado ninguno así que no lo sé- dijo Chopper.

- Bah... un beso es algo muy rico- dijo Ussop haciéndose el entendido- ¡yo ya me he dado cientos de ellos!

- ¡¿En serio?!- exclamaron Chopper y Luffy admirados.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Que os creíais? ¡El gran Ussop-sama tiene millones de admiradoras!- dijo orgulloso.

- ¡Oooooooooooooooooooooh! ¡Entonces dinos! ¿a qué saben los besos?- le preguntaron ambos a la vez.

- Pues... no lo recuerdo- sus dos compañeros cayeron de espaldas- ¡pero de verdad que me han besado muchas veces! Recuerdo que el primer beso fue con una mujercita encantadora que...- Luffy se alejó de allí dejando a Chopper hipnotizado por otra de las mentiras de Ussop y se apoyó en la barandilla del barco ¿a quien le iba a preguntar ahora? Robin era la única que sabía se prestaría a enseñarle como hace un momento, pero Sanji sería su guardia personal, y a él no le iba a preguntar porque probablemente estaría aun enfadado; Nami le había dicho que no se le acercase en el resto del día; Chopper y Ussop estaba claro que no le iban a decir nada definitivo...

¡Un momento! ¡Claro! ¡Zoro! Era el único al que aun no le había pregutado, y como no sabía donde andaba Franky, sólo le quedaba él.

- ¡Oe! ¡Zorooooooooooooooooooooo!- el nombrado, que para variar estaba durmiendo en el puesto de vigilancia de arriba del mástil, abrió un ojo justo a tiempo de ver a su capitán entrar con una sonrisa que le dio muy mala espina.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con un bostezo.

- ¿A qué saben los besos?- Zoro alzó una ceja- ¡dímelo anda! Los demás no han querido explicármelo no sé por qué... Bueno, Chopper y Ussop sí pero no me han dicho nada para aclararme.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Es que Robin me ha dicho que los besos saben distinto según con quien te los des, y Nami que el primer beso tiene que ser especial, eso se lo oí decir, pero cuando Robin iba a enseñarme Sanji apareció y no sé por qué me dio una patada, y ahora aun tengo más curiosidad que antes- Zoro escuchó todo el discurso sin muchas ganas.

- Ah ¿y por qué crees que yo sé algo?

- Es que eres el único que me queda por preguntar- dijo Luffy rascándose la cabeza.

- Pues siento decirte que no tengo ni idea, para mí el amor no es más que una estupidez que lo único que hace es mantenerte atado a una persona y que no te deja desarrollar tu vida com tú hubieses querido- Luffy lo escuchó interesado.

- Ah... o sea que no lo sabes, nunca te has dado un beso- ante este comentario Zoro enrojeció.

- ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?! ¡Tú tampoco!

- Por eso te estoy preguntando- le dijo de forma inocente- ¿tú como crees que será tu primer beso?

- ¡Y yo que sé!- le contestó malhumorado- ¡no soy como el cocinero de pacotilla que se pasa el día persiguiendo mujeres! Tengo cosas mejores en las que emplear el tiempo.

- Jo... Y yo que quería saberlo- suspiró Luffy, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea y miró a su nakama con ojos brillantes. Zoro puso mala cara, tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser nada bueno- ¿por qué no probamos?

- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡¿Pero tú te has vuelto loco?! ¡No podemos hacer eso idiota!

- ¿Y por qué no?

- ¡Porque no es correcto!

- ¿Por qué no?- insistió Luffy.

- Porque... ¡Somos dos hombres!

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?- Zoro se cayó al suelo ¿como podía ser tan burro?

- ¡Porque no es normal que dos hombres se besen!

- ¿No? Pues Robin no me ha dicho nada de eso- Zoro tomó nota mental de avisar a la arqueóloga de que no le diese ideas a Luffy- ¡anda Zoro! ¡No seas así! Yo no creo que tenga nada de malo ¡porfavooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor!- Luffy siguió insistiendo y suplicando durante un buen rato mientras Zoro trataba de ignorarlo ¿qué había hecho él para merecer aquello? ¡Maldito el día en el que accedió a acompañar a aquel crío con sombrero de paja!- ¡Zorooooooooooooooo!

- ¡CÁLLATE!- y, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, cogió la cara del moreno acercándola a la suya y presionó sus labios cotra los de él. Luffy se quedó quieto con los ojos muy abiertos, una sensación cálida comenzó a recorrerlo; cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios disfrutando de aquel extraño tacto y sabor que tanto le estaba gustando.

Zoro notó como Luffy se relajaba, e inexplicablemente descubrió que era un contacto muy agradable, le estaba gustando aquel beso. Notó como Luffy entreabría los labios y, lentamente, introdujo su lengua notando como Luffy se estremecía cuando sus lenguas se rozaron. Al cabo de un rato se separaron sin prisa. Zoro miró tenuemente ruborizado al chico, que parpadeaba algo desorientado. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y rió.

- ¡Me gustó mucho! Fue muy agradable ¿así que eso es un beso? ¡No entiendo por qué los demás armaron tanto escándalo por eso! Si es una sensación muy cálida- Zoro no se molestó en contestar, tampoco le explicaría las razones del por qué el resto de sus nakamas se habían portado de aquella manera, porque, tal vez así, podría volver a probar aquellos labios con sabor a miel de su capitán.

**Fin**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! TERMINADO!! qué os ha parecido?? Es el primer fic yaoi o shonen-ai (como queráis llamarlo) que escribo, y espero que la persona a la que va dedicado me deje un review!! Que para algo me he molestado en escribirselo!! Y por cierto, probablemente este el primer y último fanfic yaoi o shonen-ai que escriba. No es que no me gusten las series yaoi (de hecho estoy enamorada de la serie de Gravitation) pero es que en un manga o anime cuyo género o historia original no sea yaoi me parece un poco absurdo meterle yaoi. En fin es sólo una opinión, no pretendo ofender a nadie xD. ¡Y dejadme algún review porfa! ¡Eso siempre hace feliz a la autora! :D**

**Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


End file.
